The Enigma of the Musketeers
by J.De Lancre
Summary: The past between d'Artangnen and Athos comes to light when the kings gets a new right hand (protector). Will they remember enough to get through, or will the Cardinal destroy everything they ever knew.
1. Chapter 1: d'Artangnan

"Well" said d'Artangnen "it's a royal parade which has been advertised for months. It's also not unlikely that there will be an assassination attempt. Anyone willing to bet against me?" There was no reply from his three friends Athos, Aramis and Porthos.

If you are new to the world of the musketeers then there are a few things that you must know. Firstly about Porthos for he is the one which has the least dirty secrets. Porthos was born poor and doesn't even know his birth date, he is a musketeer (as are the rest of his companions) and has not yet found love. Next there is Aramis, he is a kinder soul who fell in love (and in bed) with the queen, which resulted in her current pregnancy. There is then Athos and d'Artangnen who's stories, they recently found out, intertwine more than they first thought. D'Artangnen's mother, whose name was Nina Bobon, was born poor with her twin sister Nicole Bobon. They did not become beggars or thieves like many of their status but instead became (in their late 19th years) the servants of the musketeer Jordan De Lancre. He was known throughout the known world as the greatest sword, gun and weaponier, he was also the best weapon maker too. Jordan fell in love with Nicole and they were married (this resulted in d'Artangnen's older, female, cousin Jocelyn De Lancre). Nina, was introduced to Jordan's best friend, Alexander d'Artangnen, who fell in love with her too and were married, which resulted in d'Artangnen. Jordan's other best friend was Daniel De Liriez, who turned out to b Athos' father. D'Artangnen, Athos and Jocelyn were raised together. But to surprise anyone they were also raised alongside the king of their time, Louis XIV. While d'Artangnen was still one of the inferior classes, he was still raised in the countryside of France. At the age of 19 d'Artangnen had travelled to Paris to become a musketeer, in the regiment lead by M. de Treville ( who consiquentially was Jocelyn's godfather). After countless perils he achieved the rank of musketeer, sadly throughout these perils he fell in love with Constance Bounasure, wife of the local cloth merchant. Now you are probably wondering why I have not mentioned Athos yet, this is because his story is by far the saddest. As I have said he grew up with Jocelyn and d'Artangnen and was not of an inferior class. What has not been said is that he fell in love at the age of 15 with Jocelyn who at the time was 12 and d'Dartangnen was 7. They lived in harmony for three more years after that, until Athos was to be married to Milady de Winter (who later killed his brother. He had no choice but to order her death sentence, only she escaped and came back working for the cardinal but was foiled by the four musketeers) in a double wedding with Jocelyn marrying Jacob Rougon (later found out to be a family of assassins, when the killed Jordan and Nicole). The morning of the wedding they both worked out their feelings for each other and indulged in a passionate kiss.. Just five minutes before the wedding began. After that life went on leading to moment that we have just joined.

"I wouldn't put it past anyone at least." Came the aged and wise voice of Treville from behind them. "This parade will lead into the choosing of the kings right hand which he is in dire need of." The kings right hand is the man who is the next most powerful person in France after the king, they will have been someone who was picked and trained from birth to become the right hand. Ever since the man's 18th birthday he will have been doing his job but undercover. When the king chooses they will be revealed to the entire of France so that no one can disobey them any more. This person must have huge amounts of skill and be the very best at what they do, they will have been raised with the king and most importantly, they will either be a musketeer or a red guard. The last right hand had been Jordan hence them growing up with Louis.

"I couldn't agree more, there were three assassination attempts in the past week alone. His arm is still healing!" Athos exclaimed louder than anyone expected. He wasn't a man of many words as they might say, well not anymore.

"Who do you think will be the new right hand?" Aramis said inquisitively changing the angle this conversation was taking dramatically.

"Oh that, one my friend, is easy," Porthos exclaimed "It's gonna be Captain Jussac of the red guards! He was a personal guard to the king BEFORE he became a red guard! The Cardinal adores him, which means he'll have a man snuggling up to the king anyway!" By the end of his little speech he was practically shouting, this effectively ended that conversation.

"Musketeers! To Arms!" Came Trevilles voice from the Musketeer training ground that was just across the street.

"That's our call." D'Artangnen said sarcastically and ran off before he was late. But Athos was fast and caught up with him easily.

"And who do you think the new right hand will be?" Athos asked casually in a calm voice.

"Honestly," d'Artangnen said and before walking in he turned round and while looking Athos in the eye murmured "You can guess on your own, but there's only one person that Louis trusted more than his parents while we were growing up, only one person that Louis knew would always protect him." There was a pause before he said the name. From Athos' face he knew it was dangerous ground.

"Jocelyn De Lancre."


	2. Chapter 2: Jocelyn De Lancre

Enigma: A thing or person that is mysterious, puzzling or difficult to understand.

That's how Jocelyn's Papa had described her when she was young. As she stood watching Athos and d'Artangnen whisper to each other outside the training. She couldn't hear but by the way Athos' face paled she could take a guess at what d'Artangnen had said.

Her mind wondered aimlessly suddenly a scene played in her mind.

{Jocelyn stood before the body length mirror looking at her long, stylish white dress. Her mother had insisted that the dress wasn't worth it but then again, Jocelyn had never listened to what she was told to do. At the age of 15 she was by far the smartest and the fittest if not the most beautiful girl in her community, when she'd met Jacob Rougon she had not been able to imagine any better person to marry. He wasn't perfect but she would have been worried if he was. Things had only drawn them closer, until Athos' mother decided that to share the wedding would be a lovely idea and then things had got complicated, not to be cliche but it was as if she were seeing Athos for the first time. She was completely and utterly in love with him. And now she would have to share her wedding with him and his new fiancé, Milady de Winter. There was a tap at the door to the room. "Who is it?" She called, she was so on edge that it was said in a disjointed rhythm, she was so surprised that it was a small whisper. "Athos." Came the clear and gentle voice that broke her heart to hear right now. Without giving it much thought she gasped. "Jocelyn?!" Came Athos' concerned voice again. "I'm fine," Jocelyn called out in a shaky voice which wouldn't have fooled a stranger, let alone Athos, the man who knew her best. "I'm coming in." He called with the edge of worry in his voice. By now she'd fallen to her knees on the floor and even though she mumbled for him to stop. He came through the door only to stop and become quite pale in his soldier uniform. "What..." He struggled for words "is this?" He finished with an unsure note in his voice. There were no word that Jocelyn could say within seconds of seeing him she was speechless. Hesitantly she rose to her feet and tried desperately to fix herself. "Just don't Athos," she whispered, the words burning her mouth "Please don't." They stood there, completely unsure of what to say to each other. Athos raised his hand and gently wiped away a stray tear that marked her face, but instead of taking his hand away he left it there. Neither of them knew what exactly was going on but they were both leaning in. With the most gentle pressure his lips touched hers. Before that day the only kisses either of them had expirenced was affectionate kisses on their cheeks from their mothers and gentle kisses on Jocelyn's hands from men. This was entirely new and without a thought their bodies took over. Jocelyn was by far the most restrained one of the two, so she broke away first. This was because her father and the king had made her train like a man throughout her childhood. On her first ever training session when she was three, she had disarmed her father in under a minute, she had killer accuracy with a musket or any type of gun and had only ever been beaten by her father, Treville and the king before Louis in her sword fighting. She pulled away from Athos, shock covered her face. One look at Athos and she knew nothing would ever be the same. She ran out the room and down the corridor to her mother, claiming that nerves were making her sick. The wedding carried on but upon leaving with her fiancé she vowed never to see Athos again.}

While standing watching him and seeing this scene, she told herself how stupid she was for allowing Louis to talk her in to this. He had made her the only ever female musketeer back when she was 18. Now, at the age of 25 a decade after the wedding, she was ready for the biggest day of her life. She would have to stand in front of Athos, d'Artangnen and their new friends,which she'd discovered their names to be Porthos and Aramis, and to top it all off it would be as if throwing it in his face.

Her wedding to Jacob had been one of the most appalling mistakes of her life. When she was 17, just two years after the marriage, he assassinated the entire family leaving her as the only survivor. If it had not been for her fathers quick thinking in writing his will, she would have lost the entire family fortune too. Jordan had been by far the cleverest person around. Jocelyn was left with the knowledge of four languages, defence, mathematics, literature, equestrianism, the ability to read people's body language and read the situation and then she had the ability in medical situations. Everything her father could do she could do. Even her favourite ability: stopping a bullet either a) with a proper flick of her sword/knife or b) catching it out of thin air with her bare hands.

And then seeing Athos today. She'd sworn she never would again. But then, word traveled fast and she was already quite aware of the situation between him and his former wife Milady De Winter. It would seem that both of those marriages went to hell. One thing that Jocelyn was not proud of was her first thought when she had seen Athos, this thought had been: well doesn't that beard suit him. And then: go and say hi. And then: seriously? And get a disgusted look?

Well, no one was perfect.

A realisation suddenly hit her that she had to get ready, so she hurried off down the street to the palace of the king. As she'd always said: live with the consequences when they come because she was going to hell anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: d'Artangnen

Standing still in a parade line sucks. Was d'Artangnan's first thought. He'd been a Musketeer for exactly a year now and was in dire need of something to actually do. Sitting here was bad, sitting at the back was worse, sitting at the back which was going to march closest to the Bounasure house hold was worse than either of those.

His relationship with Constance had been brief but sweet. They'd both taken forever to realise each other's feelings and when they finally did Constance, being the kind, beautiful and self sacrificing person that she was made the decision to stay with her suicidal, black mailing husband instead of going with d'Artangnen and being happy. About a month after the heart break and the capture of De Winter, d'Artangnan received a letter from his cousin Jocelyn De Lancre, to tell him that she had recently moved to Paris and was looking forward to seeing him a catching up on things. The most confusing thing about hat letter was the fact that she congratulated him and Athos on their Musketeer hood, this is what lead him to finding out about his and Athos' long forgotten past. It also lead to him realising she was either in touch with Treville or King Louis XIV.

The one thing d'Artangnen and Athos had not done yet was to tell Porthos and Aramis of their past. The most they had agreed on that subject is that if Porthos or Aramis found out some other way they would simply use the excuse that 'it never came up'. They felt quite bad for this since Aramis had finally come clean about him and Queen Anne to their little group and they were still keeping this from them.

D'Artangnan's mind came back to the mission at hand on his right side stood Aramis and to his left stood Porthos and Athos. As they marched with the king and his parade Aramis and Porthos broke into a conversation about the ball that would follow after the parade and ceremony so that the higher class, red guards and Musketeers could meet the new right hand however they may be. He started to remember his conversation with Athos earlier on how the new right hand could be Jocelyn. At the time he'd doubted his own words but as the minutes passed he began to feel that he may have been right. If Louis wanted someone loyal, skilled and trustworthy Jocelyn was the person he wanted.

"Attention!" Called Treville in a military style voice. This was their queue to stop, they were in the court yard outside the palace, on the balcony there were three seats set out, in the center seat the king sat to his left the queen and to his right the seat was empty. Behind them the doors were closed, traditionally the king would call for silence, make a short speech and introduce the new right hand who would come out of the doors and sit themselves down at his right hand side where the king would then explain how they'd taken their oaths already and then invite them to make a speech

Just out of curiosity the four friends were straining their necks to see if Porthos was right because if Jussac was standing with the regiment of red guards he was not the new right hand. And there he was Jussac stood with a grimace on his face, obviously he was rather annoyed that it wasn't him. D'Artangnan's thoughts were spinning, who on earth was it? Was it possible that he could be right after all?

Louis began to stand signalling for the crowd of musketeers and red guards at the front, upper class near the front and lower class at the back to be silent. He walked slowly to the front of the balcony.

"Welcome," he began "To the naming ceremony of the new right hand. Many of you will already know that the broken arm that I nurse for the moment it due to just one of the few assassination attempts that have taken place recently. To put it in short, I'm in need of a protector. The person that I have chosen has known me my whole life, they came out of a crisis to become my right hand..."

After these few words d'Artangnan was breathing quite heavily. Everything he was saying lead to her. Was it? Could it be? He must be crazy to think?

Athos seemed to have noticed d'Artangnan's change in attitude. "What's the matter?" He asked, though by how he said it through clenched teeth with a harsh voice he'd already guessed and was waiting for d'Artangnan's confirmation.

"You know perfectly well what." He growled, by now they'd completely confused Porthos and Aramis who were starring at them with befuddled expressions. "Why don't we just listen to Louis." He muttered

"So without further ado," Louis announced "I must inform you that any complaints will be ignored because this person is the best of the best." And then in a bit of a rush "The new right hand to the king and queen will be," he gulped and paused surveying he scene

"Jocelyn De Lancre"


	4. Chapter 4: Athos

Athos couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Jocelyn was the right hand. Thought tracks went quite literally: Jocelyn. Right hand. Musketeer or Red guard. D'Artangnan called it. What the hell?!

Jocelyn was already walking out of the doors, weapons of all sorts hug from her belt, as she had done in their childhood she was dressed is men's clothes with a hand made waist coast over the shirt to protect her dignity. On the jacket she wore over the top there was a musketeer sleeve cover. That answered one question at least. Her eyes seemed to be searching the crowd, it took Athos five seconds to realise that she would already know that he and d'Artangnan were Musketeers. She must have come to live in Paris like d'Artangnan said because of this! So she would be looking for... Him. But after Milady...

The Cardinal was the first person to react.

Next thought was: this was not good right now.


	5. Chapter 5: Jocelyn De Lancre

Her eyes were scanning the crowd before she knew what she was doing. Stop it, she told herself, he will hate you anyway because you left him all this time.

A voice came from the front of the crowd "But she's a woman!" It was the Cardinal. Anger flared, she'd spent her whole life being called just 'a woman'. Without really considering the consequences she drew her gun and aimed it at the Cardinals head.

"Jocelyn!" Louis hissed knowing full well she would do it (ie shoot his brains out) if he didn't. This surprised everyone in the crowd, not a single one of these people apart from the king, Athos, d'Artangnen and Treville had ever seen a woman hold a gun, let alone one who had an intention of killing someone with it.

Putting her gun away with great reluctance, Jocelyn walked to the center of the balcony to do the traditional speech. People were silent, they honestly didn't know what to think of her.

"Hypocrites," she muttered under her breath, then louder so they could hear "My name is Jocelyn De Lancre, daughter of Jordan and Nicole De Lancre and goddaughter to M. De Treville. I was chosen by King Louis XIII, the father of the current king of France. I am trained in everything my father was to add to everything I was raised with the current king." She paused, the looks on these peoples faces were not impressed by anything she'd said. So just for good measure she added "But something everyone should know about me," she caught Athos' eye and carried on stupidly, feeling stronger "I'm not just any woman, and if anyone says I am like the Cardinal just did, I will pull the trigger. And the effect will not be pretty."

With that she turned around and walked back in, she could feel the eyes on her back. One set more than others. Louis had followed her inside and cautiously was giving her a quizzical look. "Louis, with no disrespect, please, spit it out." Jocelyn exclaimed in an exasperated voice.

"You really, want to know?" He asked turning to look right at her "I'll give you two reasons! One, what was that? Aiming your gun at the Cardinal? He is my most trusted advisor! My friend, never!" He stopped trying to compose himself, barely succeeding "And two, if your going to make moony eyes at Athos, please deal with yourself. You know the rules, you can marry, love whatever, but the second that it becomes a problem between you and your job, you're out. However much I hate to say it, but you will be."He was nearly whispering by the end.

Jocelyn couldn't help it, she hugged him "Louis, you're more to me than just my king, you're my friend, my best friend. I will always put you first. But me being in love with Athos is something entirely different, I do love him, yes, but I do know my job. So please, trust me." She looked him I the eyes and tried to get him to understand.

"I do trust you," Louis said, his eyes flickered behind her "The person I don't trust, is coming up behind you. See you later at the ball." And he turned and walked off.

Having the brilliant senses she did already know that someone was coming. Confused at what Louis was talking about she turned her head to see. And then turned around properly. And then stumbled back. Athos.

"Athos, um...er...hello?" It was a whisper by the end and Jocelyn knew it. She stopped but Athos didn't. He walked right up to her, invading her personal space entirely. Trivially Jocelyn thought that she liked his new cologne and also that he was quite a bit taller than her, which was completely inappropriate for kissing, next thing to think was that: seriously did that come to my mind.

"Hello," he said gently. This pulled her up short, he was happy to see her.

"Um," Came her shaky voice, "How are you?" Probably not the best question, but by all standards it was pretty reasonable to ask.

"I'm pretty good, considering everything that has been going on these past few months. I assume that you have already been informed of all of it?" His tone was perfectly casual but also overly polite. Jocelyn knew that things were going to be strained for a while but she didn't want it to last forever, she wanted to break the ice now.

"Yes, you're right I have been told," she stopped not wanting to sound that harsh "But, it's good to see you." She stopped to look up at him through her eyelashes before she turned around and walked away. As she was about to turn the corner and lose her nerve she called back: "By the way, the beard suits you!"

And walked on. But before she could reach the grand staircase to go up to her appointed room and to get ready for the ball, someone stepped in her way. The Cardinal.

"Walk with me." he said, it wasn't a question, more of an order. Technically she was higher than him and could have chastised him for saying it, but instead she chose to listen to what he had to say, she did owe him for aiming a gun at his head after all.

"Do you realise," the Cardinal said flatly as he walked "That you are the first symbol of hope that the women in that vast court yard have ever seen."

She considered her next words carefully "What are you trying to say Cardinal, I'm a busy person, with little time." Knowing exactly how rude she was being she stopped and looked him in the eye.

Instead of being offended the Cardinal just laughed as if she was being funny. "My dear girl," he said "You have no idea of the power I hold over you, Treville and the Musketeers and the Monarchies themselves! If you think that you have any power over me I would advise for you to reconsider!"

It was Jocelyn's turn to laugh now "That's hilarious Monsieur," the Cardinal became confused at why he wasn't making any affect. "But you see, out of the two of us, I am higher than you, I have know the king longer and have more affect over him Treville and the Musketeers than you and I have the ability to have shot, stabbed or just straight out straggled you with my bare hands already. So I Monsieur am in charge and hold the power over you."

And with that she smiled at him sweetly while resting her hand lightly on her gun. And then leisurely turned on her heels and walked off to be ready for the ball in which she would enjoy and have no problems from the Cardinal, tonight.

**Thanks for reading, this isn't the end, but I'm having trouble thinking up what the ball will be like. Any ideas?**


	6. Chapter 6: Aramis

Aramis was having a weird day.

Understatement, Aramis was having a completely and utterly confusing day. The first thing had been this morning when Athos had reacted in a strange way to something d'Artangnan had said, those two we're thick as thieves and barely ever fought over anything. Then there was the muttering to each other angrily in line and then a women was the right hand.

Something everyone at this time knew about the right hand was that they knew all the king and queens secrets. Which would mean that this Jocelyn De Lancre would probably know about him.

Well that would sum up the Ball tonight. Awkward. All Musketeers, Red guards and higher class aristocrats were invited. There were many traditional dances and a perfect moment to ask d'Artangnan and Athos what was going on between them.

By the time Aramis got there almost everyone else was there too. The four musketeers had arrived together. Nothing seemed wrong between Athos and d'Artangnan any more. The four men went and stood in a corner and began to talk.

"So what is going on with you too? Ever since this morning things have been getting weirder and weirder, and it would seem that you two know about it." Porthos announced, it was obvious that he was just as curious as Aramis was.

"Oh, um well," d'Artangnan mumbled "I know Jocelyn De Lancre, the new right hand..."

"Yes." Aramis and Porthos said in synchronisation.

"Well," he said uncomfortably, and throwing a quick look at Athos said "She's my cousin."

They looked at each other and said once again in unison "What?!"

"I'm going to see if she's around somewhere, we were really close as kids and I haven't seen her in literally years, bye" and he walked off. The two men turned to Athos who explained properly, even the slightly more personal pieces.

They carried on standing around until d'Artangnan joined them again. There was various bits of small talk. It finally came to.

"How on earth did your mum and your aunt manage it? That is the only thing that I don't get." Aramis blurted out.

D'Artangnan gave him a dirty look and declared " I find that actually really offensive, but that's not something I can answer, when she gets here I'll introduce you and you can ask her yourselves."

All three of them realised that d'Artangnan was speaking into silence, they were lucky that they hadn't been speaking loudly. D'Artangnan turn and whistled quietly.

Jocelyn De Lancre was standing at the top of the grand stairs in a long blue dress, the bodice was patterned in navy and turquoise, the sleeves we're see through with a turquoise tint she wore the necklace with the Musketeer emblem which Treville had given to her for her 13th birthday, the bracelet her parents gave her when she was born and on her right index finger was the ring Athos gave her when she was eight. Her hair was in a soft bun at the base of her head with a silver Musketeer emblem hair clip tucked in. Someone's in the regiment spirit, thought Aramis.

Obviously already drunk Louis marvelled "Well look who stepped out of the slacks and into the silk!" He paused while people laughed respectfully then said "A dance Jocelyn, for me!"

Jocelyn shook her her but clapped he hands to signal the orchestra, and walked to the dance floor and curtsied low. Louis offered his hand and she took it. The dance went on as any normal dance did, the chatted and laughed until Treville tapped Louis respectfully on the shoulder to signal that it was his turn. Another few dances passed where they took a break. Jocelyn kissed Treville on the cheek and have him a hug. She then whispered something to Louis before leisurely walking towards them.

Aramis was quite aware of what a beautiful woman she was, but all he could think was how much? How much does she know? When she arrived her face was serious. She turned to look at d'Artangnan and a huge smile covered her face.

"Hello d'Artangnan," She laughed "Long time no see."

"I'll say, what's it been three years?" It was harmless banter now

"Something like that, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" She smoked at Porthos and Aramis. "Wait, oh." Her expression clouded "Aramis?" They all groaned  
"I'll take that as a yes and you all know!"

When nobody answered she changed the topic "So d'Artangnan, are you ready to hate me?"

"No," d'Artangnan said "But I'm not sure your going to give me a choice."

"Do you remember mother teaching us the 'famille de sang' dance when we were children?" She said giving him a meaningful look.

"No, no way." d'Artangnan said

A wicked smile covered her face, she grabbed his wrist "Oh yes! Orchestra!" And she dragged him to the floor. To Aramis it was a long dance. She knew. She knew. Would she tell Louis? Athos decided to go and talk to Treville and Porthos noticed the wine table so Aramis was left alone to ponder in his own mind. When the minutes finally dragged by and she came over after leaving d'Artangnan with Athos a little too unreluctantly.

Her first words were "I've spent my whole life reading body language and I know that your worried about me telling Louis of your, um..." She trailed off before she found a phrase, then after hanging her head embarrassed she raised it again and sighed "Another rule of being a right hand is that I can't tell anyone the king and queens secrets, not even the other one of them."

Aramis' face was covered with relief, but before either of them could say anything else, Athos did the typical, he walked up behind them.

"May I have a dance?" He suggested in a calm quiet voice. Aramis, having been filled in just minutes before, didn't need to ask what the tension was for.

Perfectly polite, Jocelyn answered in the same tone "I'd love to Athos, like old times."

They both were dancing with more ease than expected. Having learnt to dance together, among other things, this was easy. On foot in front of the other and they were gliding amongst the other couples, it amused Aramis that she was looking just slightly air headed. Her smile, which she was trying to conceal and failing, was huge and her eyes completely trained on Athos' face. Everything was perfect, they were both leaning in already, they were going to-

CRASH!

A window shattered, and a women dressed in similar style to Jocelyn but at the same time she made it her own. There was no Musketeer badge and she wore no jacket, despite the cold. She must have been a very tough woman, because it was more than cold outside. However her boots were much more skin tight and longer than Jocelyn's.

"Elizabeth Londior," Jocelyn screeched " What, the hell, are you doing at my ball?"

Elizabeth Londior gave Jocelyn the dirtiest look Aramis had ever seen, it reminded him of Porthos when he was drunk. Elizabeth then said "Warning you and the king of the ambush which will be here, oh, now!"

And the rest of the windows shattered.

**Hope you like the full ending. The newest character is based on one of my best friends. I hope she likes it. It's for her.**


	7. Chapter 7: Jocelyn De Lancre

Jocelyn was over, having deflected all the bullets away with a hidden knife in the folds of her skirt, to Louis in seconds.

"Elizabeth, I swear your timing is perfect. But could you have come to warn us of this attack sooner?!" Jocelyn swore.

"Touché, I tried but nearly got caught!" Elizabeth called across the ballroom walking towards Jocelyn shooting out the windows "And seriously, you need to teach me how to do that reflecting bullets thing! It's phenomenal!"

There was another crash and more bullets.

"How about we talk later and fight these gits now?" Jocelyn advised, Elizabeth nodded, Jocelyn turned to everyone else "Everyone else, if you brought weapons use them and-" She deflected a bullet "Fight with the damn thing for the good lords sake!"

She called for two swords and fast the battle was under way, for a while she was guarding Louis and Anne. She took this time to watch Elizabeth use the skills Jocelyn had taught her while they were growing up. Elizabeth dodged a bullet by doing the splits and then got up and disarmed the bandit by spinning her legs and kicking it before rolling up, she then (quite reluctantly) put a bullet in his head. She then moved on to the next one who drew his sword which she parried skilfully and then moved in and stuck him one with the stomach with a knife.

After that Jocelyn handed the Monarchies over to Treville and a few more Musketeers. She then rushed in sliding on her knees and cutting through two men. She jumped to her feet and saw Athos surrounded, she ran and flipped cutting about five men's heads off in the process. Her and Athos were back to back.

"Need any help?" She asked cheekily.

"I thought I was fine, guess I'm better now." He exclaimed and while she defended with her new swords he shot bullet after bullet. "So," he shouted over gunfire "Where are we heading with this?"

Trying to avoid the question because she was honestly scared of the answer "Hopefully to save Louis!"

The look Athos gave her a dark look and spoke quietly "I'm begging you to answer the question." He turned to her because the rest of the room was clear from the bandits, she knew he was trying to look her directly in the eye. She turned her head away refusing. A soft grip came to her chin, he turned her face gently to make her look. His soft blue eyes burned into her stormy grey ones.

"Not now," she whispered "There are too many people. And..." She trailed off, it wasn't a good enough excuse. It was just a sound to fill the prolonged silence. People said she was the strongest person in the room all the time. They said she was the only woman with any freedom. But they were wrong.

{Her father called her to his study.

"What's the matter Papa?" She inquired, being only 9 years old she may have been clever but she didn't know many things of her father.

"Not much my child, but I do wish you to meet someone." Her father answered as he turned to a figure by the grand bookshelf. He was of average height and richly dressed, even better than her father, that was something Jocelyn was unused to. As he turned she saw that his stance was of an upper class gentleman too, her mind began to wonder. Then he spoke:

"So this is the girl that you would have me believe to be a young genius?" Said the man with an air of nobility

"She is not only that," her father spoke "She is also my own daughter Louis." That was when it clicked. Her father was the current right hand to the King, the King's name was Louis, this was the King.

Without a second thought she bowed and said "Your majesty."

"Polite and well mannered too, but is she as good as you say?" And with that the King threw his knife at the unarmed nine year old. It sailed through the air at what to any normal person would have seemed to be over a hundred miles per hour. But to Jocelyn's trained eyes it barely moving, her hands had already made their way up to her face reflexively and she caught it between her hands so that she was holding the blade not two millimetres from her face.

All that took no more than three seconds.

"Extraordinary!" The King exclaimed with delight, he dismissed Jocelyn after a short few seconds of assessing her a little more. She made her way out of the door backwards as you did for a King and closed it in front of herself.

Well, she thought to herself That was unexpected.

"Jocelyn!" Came a well known comforting voice. It was one she knew she would always trust and rely on, so when she turned she was ready to look into those soft blue eyes and hug Athos.}

Those were memories that haunted her to this day, because until more resent years she had not known that that was the day that she became the right hand to Louis XIV. That was the day she had become higher than Athos even though her memory went on to a two hour sword match before she won.

So now when she turned to look into those soft blue eyes she was truly conflicted. So unable to make up her mind yet unwilling to hurt him.

She walked away.


End file.
